


I Did What I Do Best

by when_in_doubt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mostly just comfort, Slight Blacksun, my precious children, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_in_doubt/pseuds/when_in_doubt
Summary: Just a short piece based on if Blake confessed to Sun about what happened at Beacon, set after Sun finds her on the boat to Menagerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first drabble published! I want to start writing more on here, so here's hoping college gives me time for it! I hope you all enjoy the piece even though it's short!

“I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time.”

     “No you’re not. You’re fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times.”

     "Can you blame me!?" Blake's voice rose suddenly as she spun to face the other Faunus, ultimately proving his statement true. Several of the boat's nearby passengers looked their way, though returned to their own matters as Sun turned towards them easily, waving a hand off in their direction with a lazy smile. Of course they were so comfortable with his gestures of non-worry, he _had_ helped in fighting off the massive Grimm just hours before. Blake had too, but with her sudden outbursts, she couldn't help but see it from their point of view; a skilled huntress on the brink of losing it. But if that meant they kept her distance from her, maybe it was for the better.

     Blake sighed deeply, turning back towards the water. Sun took a breath himself, and leaned against the rail, following her gaze. They were quiet for a while, until Blake's soft conclusion broke the air, barely audible:

     "I suppose you could."

     Sun turned to her, her face shadowed by the dying light around them, but her silhouette illuminated by the sunset behind her. He took it in for a moment, the way her cat ears pointed out through her hair, downcast to reflect her mood. He wanted to reach out for her, to hold her and tell her it would be okay, but he held back. He had already made the risky enough move of following her onto the boat, he couldn't push her any more than that. "Blake," he finally spoke, "This isn't your fault."

     "But it is…" Blake's voice faltered for a moment, her eyes still set on the water below them. "I'm not going after the White Fang, I should, but… I can't."

     "Just because you're not doesn't mean they won't be coming for you-"

     "You don't think I know that!?" Blake spun on him again, eyes full of anger. "Why do you think I left, Sun? I'm trying to protect everyone! My team, my friends, you, everyone is in danger if I'm around!"

     For once, Sun was speechless for a moment. "Blake, what are you…"

     His expression must have softened her, she sighed and turned away again. "Back at Beacon, when all the Grimm took over the school… Adam found me."

     Sun's tail flicked at the name. He remembered him. The head of the White Fang. But he couldn't connect why it had such an impact on Blake.

     "Adam was… my mentor. Back when I was with the White Fang. He was attacking another huntsman, and then he saw me. He told me that, that he would take everything I loved from me. And then…" She paused, her grip on the rail increasing.  "Yang found me, and..."

     Sun stayed quiet, watching her.

     "But that's why I ran. I made sure everyone was okay, and I did what I do best, and I ran. Because if I had stayed, I don't want to think about what could have happened."

     "Blake… I'm sorry." Sun said after a moment. "If I had known-"

     "What, you wouldn't have followed me?" Blake laughed without humor. "I know you better than that, Sun."

     "Alright, fair enough," Sun allowed, jumping up and sitting on the rail, feet hanging over the water. "But whether you like it or not, I'm sticking with you. If anything, that just guarantees the White Fang will be on your tail. So I'm coming with you, someone has to have your back."

     Despite herself, Blake smiled, her eyes still out to sea. "I know."


End file.
